Missing In Action
by Ashereean
Summary: ABANDONED! :: A frantic phone call from Hikaru leads to the reunion of the Host Club after three and a half years of separation. But why? What's going on? And will the Host Club be able to get to the bottom of it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to us. Unfortunately, we don't own any of it. It's just our plot / crazy ideas.

A/N: This was written by two authors, Ashereean & Jade Ariel. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Missing In Action**  
_By:  
Ashereean and Jade Ariel_

Prologue

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Ootori Kyouya looked up at the clock that hung on the wall of his dorm. He supposed he should be in bed. All the other students were asleep at this ungodly hour. Of course, Kyouya had never been considered normal. Who would be, after spending years friends with the likes of Suou Tamaki and his band of merry men? Well, he didn't know if Fujioka Haruhi fit into the category of 'men', nor of the category of 'people-who-made-him-want-to-gauge-his-eyes-out at times'. Not many people who were in close proximity with such insanity could ever be considered normal.

Even though he hadn't been in contact with the other Host Club members for three years – since he had graduated – Kyouya was still, in a sense, scarred for life. Not that the experiences with the Host Club were bad or anything. He just probably wouldn't be the same person he was if he hadn't been friends with the others.

Kyouya sighed, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had been on his laptop, studying, for the past five and a half hours, and he was actually starting to become quite tired. Suppressing a yawn, he grudgingly exited out of the open windows with a click of the mouse and shut down the laptop, folding it up. Placing it into its bag, he put the laptop in one of his drawers which he then locked.

Returning to his chair, Kyouya sat back and closed his eyes for a brief moment. However, he was startled out of his half-conscious state of being by a ring tone that he had not heard in quite a while. Three years and two months, to be exact. Opening his eyes, Kyouya eyed the cell phone which was sitting on his desk. Picking it up, he examined the picture that it was displaying on the caller ID. It was a photograph of a red-haired boy, his hair parted on the left side of the screen – the boy's right. He was smiling up at Kyouya, some unknown person's arm wrapped around his shoulders, a small bit of similar-looking red-haired person visible off to the side.

With a small smirk on his lips, Kyouya flipped open the phone and answered the call. "Yes, Hikaru?" he asked, addressing the boy on the other end of the line. Kyouya was greeted by a burst of noise coming from the speaker of the phone, forcing him to hold the phone a foot away from his ear. When the mixed sound of screaming and attempted explanation subsided, Kyouya again returned the phone to his ear.

"Is there any particular reason why you chose to wake me at such an hour?" Kyouya asked, trying to calm down the babbling Hikaru and make some sense out of what he was trying to say.

Hikaru then proceeded to explain to Kyouya why he had called, all the while seemingly holding back tears.

"Are you certain?" Kyouya asked. "You never really know with him."

Another burst of angry noise came from the phone.

"Fine, fine. Wait until morning and see if you hear anything. Until then, calm down. Talk to me in the morning when I've had some sleep." Kyouya sincerely doubted that Hikaru wouldn't be able to sleep until then, but he could hope. "Good bye, Hikaru." When confronted with yet another racket, he snapped the phone shut. To avoid getting another call from the panicked Hikaru, Kyouya turned off the phone and put it back on the desk.

Deciding that a good night's sleep would be best, Kyouya headed off to bed.

_Well, then. These next few days should certainly prove to be interesting, _he thought before turning off his desk lamp and rolling over, falling asleep almost instantly. But he certainly did not expect what would greet him on the following morning.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are very welcome and constructive criticism loved (That's what the little purple button is for ;3). 33 First chapter's on its way soon, but we want to see some reviews first for motivation. ;D Oh yeah, the chapters will probably get longer, as this is just the prologue. But there are no guarantees about the length. xP


	2. Chapter One: Reinforcements

Disclaimer: Anything related to Ouran High School Host Club is not ours. Unfortunately, we don't own any of it. It's just our plot / crazy ideas.

* * *

Chapter One: Reinforcements

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kyouya was woken by the sudden sound of beeping. It seemed to be next to his ear… But that didn't make much sense, as the alarm clock should have been on his bedside table, and he hadn't even set the blasted alarm in the first place. After all, most people want to have a chance to sleep in on weekends.

With a small groan, Kyouya began waving his arm in the direction of the alarm clock, hoping that he would hit the switch to turn it off. Instead, the beeping continued, and he heard sounds of laughter. Very familiar laughter…

"Kyouya! Good morning, mon ami!" came the annoying voice of Suou Tamaki, directly in his ear.

Kyouya flashed a glare in Tamaki's general direction as he grabbed his glasses. The glare caused Tamaki to fall to the floor, realizing that he had just woken the 'low blood pressure demon lord'. _Why is Tamaki even here,_ Kyouya wondered. _How did he get in?_

With his glasses on, Kyouya sat up and looked over at the alarm clock, which read 8:00 AM. Deciding that it was much too early to be up – especially on a weekend – Kyouya flopped back down in bed.

"Get up, senpai." At the voice of another, Kyouya opened one eye. _That_ voice was certainly not something he expected to hear. Especially not at eight o'clock in the morning in his dorm room at medical school when she was supposed to be somewhere out of the continent.

Kyouya decided that right now would be a good idea to take a look at how many people were actually in his room. Grudgingly sitting up, he glanced around the room. There was Tamaki, who was still cowering on the floor, as well as Haruhi, who was kneeling next to him and rolling her eyes as she tried to get him to stand up. Standing in the doorway was Morinozuka Takashi, and predictably Haninozuka Mitsukuni was standing next to him, munching on a piece of chocolate. And sitting in the corner was Hikaru, who looked very nervous about something, as he was rocking back and forth and biting his nails, his eyes darting about the room.

It seemed to Kyouya that Tamaki's corner of woe had been momentarily taken over by Hikaru. _With good reason._

"What are you doing in my dorm room at eight o'clock in the morning on a weekend?" he asked to the room in general, trying to be polite but failing as he had been quite irritated by the abrupt awakening.

This seemed to shock Hikaru out of his nervous state. The twin jumped up, an outraged expression on his face. "You don't even care, do you?" He clenched his fists in anger. "Kaoru's missing, and you don't even give a damn!"

The room was in silence for a moment before Kyouya responded. "If you've quite done with accusing me of being a heartless fiend," Kyouya didn't mention that he used to act quite like that while attending Ouran. "Then perhaps you'd like to know that I was going to help you if Kaoru didn't show up before now. Which, judging by your appearance here, I can tell he has not." He fixed Hikaru with a blank stare, no emotion evident in his face. "Apparently you don't understand the concept of calling at a reasonable hour."

With another glance around the room, Kyouya decided to continue. "And would you care to explain the appearance of the Host Club in my room?"

At the mention of the Host Club, Tamaki started spouting a speech which had clearly been rehearsed several times. "Oh, the Host Club. We had so many adventures together. Alas, we were forced to disband upon graduation."

Before he could continue any further, Haruhi put her hand over his mouth. "Senpai, now's not the time for reminiscing." She had always been the most practical of them all. Turning to Kyouya, she answered his original question. "Well, it might have had something to do with a helicopter landing near my apartment and Hikaru running around screaming my name and other nonsense about Kaoru being missing. And when he dragged me off so that we could leave, I couldn't very well say no, could I? Not like he gave me much of a choice," she mumbled under her breath, an annoyed look on her face.

Hunny piped up, the first time he had spoken since Kyouya had woken. "Hika-chan let us know he needed help, so we came super fast!"

"Well, you weren't doing anything," Hikaru said, seeing the look on Kyouya's face which looked like he was about to strangle Hikaru for his impulsive decision. "So I decided to bring in reinforcements."

Mori, ever the silent one, added his views to the conversation: "Yeah."

Tamaki then stood on the desk with a superhero pose, pointing in the air up at the ceiling for no reason. The others had to hold back laughter at what the 'king' of the Host Club was doing. They had seen him do it so many times before, and it was very predictable what he was going to say next. "The Ouran High School Host Club unites once more! We must find Kaoru and save him, for not doing so would be against… Club regulations!" Kyouya was going to point out that the club didn't have any regulations, but decided not to as Tamaki was in mid-speech. "We exist to bring fortune to women, and even though Kaoru looks nothing like a woman, we shall help him anyway! For it would be a crime if there was only one of the infamous Hitachiins to lay their eyes on!"

Hunny started jumping up and down, giggling. "Let's go find Kao-chan!" He announced with a big grin on his face.

"Kyouya, doesn't your family have a private police force? We might not have had to come here at all." Haruhi sent a glare in Hikaru's direction for not thinking logically and forcing them to come. But after seeing the hurt look on his face, she stopped. "But… I guess there was some point to coming because it's been nice to see you all. But if Kyouya's police force work on it, he'd be back a lot quicker than if we tried to locate him ourselves."

Kyouya blinked. "While that is true, sadly the police force has been completely busy and will be for the next few days." At the mention of that, Hikaru's face fell. "I was just informed of this yesterday, mind you. So I suppose we have to find him ourselves as we don't exactly want any media coverage. Commoner police would blurt it all over the internet and newspapers."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide and he gave Haruhi a big hug. "Mother, you have insulted our daughter's commoner heritage!" He then proceeded to ramble on about… something. Kyouya wasn't bothered to pay attention. Instead, he was formulating a plan on what to do in his mind.

"Well, the logical thing to do would be to look around your dorm for any clues." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly. He doubted that the room would be completely clear of any evidence, as the twins weren't exactly the tidiest.

"We're like detectives!" Hunny cheered.

"And what's a detective without the proper attire?" asked Tamaki, getting a bit overly-excited at the prospect of holding an investigation.

He was interrupted, however by a crashing noise. Hikaru had thrown the alarm clock at him. Fortunately, it had missed and hit the wall next to him, but it was the thought that counts. "You don't understand, do you?" he yelled, pointing at Tamaki accusingly with a shaking finger. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "My brother is missing, and you're acting like this is a stupid game! Well it's not! If you're going to pretend that it is, I can find him myself!"

Hikaru spun on his heel and ran out the door, pushing past Mori and Hunny, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. A few moments later, Hunny started for the door. "Hika-chan! Come back!" Mori held a hand out, grabbing Hunny's shoulder firmly. Hunny looked up at him with surprised wide eyes.

"No, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

Hunny was about to protest, but Kyouya broke in. "No, leave him be. He's probably headed back to his dorm, anyway. Let him calm down a bit. And you," Kyouya added, facing Tamaki. "Are going to be sensible about this. How would you feel if your best friend suddenly disappeared with no explanation?"

Tamaki looked down at his feet solemnly, feeling guilty about upsetting Hikaru. He spoke slowly and quietly, as if he were carefully weighing his words. "So, are we going to follow him, or wait for a little while?"

Haruhi answered his question almost right away. "If Kaoru's been kidnapped, we would want to find him as soon as possible to prevent him getting hurt."

The others all nodded, no more traces of humor evident in the room.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to get out of the room…" Kyouya suggested, but the forcefulness with which he said the last five words made them know that it wasn't a suggestion. It was more like an order. From a very frustrated Kyouya. Remembering that they had woken him up a little too early than necessary, they quickly vacated the dorm.

"Finally," Kyouya muttered, pulling himself out of bed so that he could get dressed. It wasn't likely that he would get any more sleeping time today. Or any day in the near future, to be precise. _Time to find some clues, I guess_, he thought with a small sigh. Oh, how he had missed the Host Club and its bizarre happenings.

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter (actually, the first chapter) of our fanfic. xP Reviews loved and cherished forever. Thanks to E. L. Pendragon for our first review. 3 Here's the next chappie for you. ;3 


	3. Chapter Two: Investigation

Disclaimer: Anything related to Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to us (unfortunately). It's just our plot / crazy ideas.

* * *

Chapter Two: Investigation

_Knock knock knock._

"Go away!" came a voice from behind the locked door of dorm room 1-C.

"Come on, Hikaru, let us in!"

"Hika-chan! We want to help!"

"Yes."

"You're only prolonging your separation from Kaoru if you refuse to open the door," said Kyouya, who smirked when he was rewarded with the click of a lock.

The door opened and golden eyes peeked from behind it, examining the assembled group. There was no sign of a magnifying glass or trench coat in sight.

Hikaru sighed in relief as he opened the door more, allowing the other members of the Host Club entrance to the not-so-neat-and-tidy dorm. He had sincerely regretted blowing up at Tamaki, and unfortunately didn't have Kaoru to switch places with him to apologize for him. The look he gave Tamaki as he entered seemed to be enough, as nobody mentioned the incident. After all, their first priority was finding out where Kaoru was and getting him back home safely.

"Time to begin the search," Kyouya announced. In a few moments, the room was filled with bustling activity as its occupants commenced their search for any clues or hints that might lead to locating Kaoru.

Five minutes later, the room was completely different than it had been before they had entered. Still messy, but even more so now. Books pulled off shelves and thrown on the floor, the bed sheets practically torn off the bed, contents of various bags and boxes thrown every which way… It was untidiness to the extreme.

"Well, that plan didn't work out as expected," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, we're probably more likely to find something if the room's clear, so that the possibly evidence isn't covered by all this junk. We didn't learn anything from this other than that Kaoru has a lot of homework not done," Haruhi reasoned, glancing over at Kaoru's school bag which had been emptied in a large pile.

Hikaru sent a light glare in her direction. "And the reason why you suggested that _after_ we tore the room apart would be…?"

"I did. It's not my fault you were too busy destroying any clues we might have had to listen to any reason."

So, with a bit of half-hearted grumbling, they began returning things to their proper places, being careful to examine everything as they cleaned up. But it wasn't until a slip of paper which had been lodged between two books Tamaki was placing on a shelf fell to the floor that they found anything out-of-place.

Hikaru practically pounced on the small scrap and he held it up to read with trembling fingers. His eyes quickly scanned the paper, his expression changing from excitement to confusion to disappointment in a matter of seconds.

"What is it? What is it?" Hunny inquired, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hikaru sighed, passing the slip to Hunny. "Just a receipt for some restaurant."

"What restaurant?" Tamaki asked, snatching the receipt away from Hunny, examining it carefully.

Kyouya looked over Tamaki's shoulder and read the name of the restaurant. He recognized it as a restaurant they had passed on their way to Haruhi's apartment. "That's a commoner restaurant," he observed. "Not a place that Kaoru would go. Unless accompanied by Haruhi, that is."

Upon that comment, everybody's eyes turned to Haruhi, who then took the receipt from Tamaki. After a brief glance, she frowned. "If he went there, it wasn't with me. I hate that place." She handed it back to Tamaki. "Besides, where'd I get enough yen to get Ootoro at Tsukatani's Sushi House?" She muttered the last sentence under her breath. Even though the restaurant was a commoner one, it still was fairly expensive.

"If Kao-chan didn't go there, and Haru-chan didn't go there, then somebody else who went there must have dropped it here. And that somebody else is probably the one we need to find. Right, Takashi?"

"Yes, Mitsukuni," Mori responded.

The realization that the person who had taken Kaoru was most likely the one who had dined at the sushi restaurant washed over them.

"Well, why are we sitting around here?" Hikaru practically shouted as he stood up. "Let's go!" He looked about ready to run all the way to the restaurant himself when Haruhi piped up.

"Wait! Do you even know where you're going?"

Hikaru turned around slowly. "Well, uhhh. There was an address on the receipt," he pointed out as he realized he actually had no idea where the restaurant was as he hadn't had much time to look at the slip of paper and memorize what had been written on it.

Hikaru snatched the receipt from Tamaki so that he could read the address printed on the top of the paper. Haruhi sighed. They were acting like little kids playing Pass-The-Parcel at a party. Only it was a slip of paper and not a colorfully wrapped gift.

"Come on, Haru-chan! Let's go!" Hunny brightened up at the prospect of finding out who had taken Kaoru. Grabbing Haruhi's hand, he started pulling her outside towards the car. Everyone else followed them at a quick pace, with Hikaru quickly taking the lead.

In the car, heading towards their destination, the group of six was silent. Except for Tamaki, who was trying to strike up a conversation with one of the others, but failing miserably as they had much more important things on their minds than reminiscing thoughts about their days at Ouran Academy.

"Kyouya, remember the time when…? Hunny, do you remember when you…? Hikaru, remember when you and… er… Haruhi! Do you remember when…?"

However, none of them felt much like talking about the 'old days.' Kyouya was busy writing in his folder, which he had taken with him. Mori was sitting silently – not like that was much of a surprise – staring out the window while Hunny sat next to him, hugging his precious bunny to his chest. Hikaru was twiddling his thumbs, looking out the opposite window, his eyes scanning the signs above the buildings outside, hoping to be the first to spot the sushi house. Haruhi was looking down at the floor, not really doing anything at all besides thinking.

They didn't bother even reacting to the stories that Tamaki was telling until he mentioned the time when the twins had staged a fight. That event was not something that Hikaru wanted to hear about, even if Tamaki was telling it in good humor. Turning his eyes from the window for the first time since they had entered the vehicle, Hikaru shot Tamaki a warning glare that said 'if you don't give it up now, I'm going to come over there and punch you'.

Thankfully, Tamaki stopped talking and actually looked a bit ashamed to have mentioned it. Especially in such a situation. But Tamaki had never been known for his intelligence. For the rest of the journey, he remained silent, looking down at the ground. Every so often, he would look up at the other members, but didn't make any comment.

Though the drive had only taken around ten minutes, it had seemed like hours to the six, who were waiting anxiously for the chance to figure out more about the 'evil plot to kidnap Kaoru'. They all desperately wanted to find their missing friend.

The car suddenly stopped, startling everyone. The silence was broken by Hikaru's voice.

"We're here!"

The door opened, and the Host Club flooded out of the limo. Sure enough, there was a sign above the door: "Tsukatani's Sushi House."

_I do hope this doesn't take too long_, Kyouya thought as he followed the group into the restaurant, scanning the crowded room quickly for anything out-of-place.

However, Kyouya's keen eyes had failed to notice the white car which had been following them ever since they had left the dorm.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are loved / make us write more. ;3 So, any questions, comments, concerns, want to tell us we rock? 8D Please, let us know by clicking the little review button. They make us write much faster. Thanks to DJStarvingArtist, E. L. Pendragon, and xpakux for your lovely reviews. D 


	4. Chapter Three: Interrogation

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to us. Unfortunately, we don't own any of it. It's just our plot / crazy ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: Interrogation

_Diiiiing!_

The sharp trill of the bell filled the almost-empty restaurant. Other than the Host Club, there were only a few other people there. Most of them were simply sitting and sipping coffee as it was still fairly early in the morning. It wasn't lunchtime yet, so the sushi house wasn't very busy at the moment.

"Yes?" asked the cashier, who had been brought to attention by the sound of the bell. "What would you like to order?"

"Nothing, thank you. We're looking for whoever served at table six at this time on Thursday," said Kyouya, passing the receipt – which had the table number and time of the meal written on it – to the cashier.

"Just a moment," he said, glancing at them with a suspicious look on his face. Kyouya didn't blame him. After all, who came to a restaurant wanting to talk to a specific staff member whom they didn't know? After a quick trip into another room, the cashier came back, accompanied by a pretty young lady wearing the uniform of a waitress.

"I'm Yaeko," she said, introducing herself with a small smile. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," said Hikaru. "Did you see someone who looks exactly like me Thursday night?" He looked about ready to continue questioning her when Kyouya silenced him.

"Don't mind him; he's just a little worried. We're looking for his brother. We were wondering if you'd be willing to answer a few questions about Thursday night. That is, if you don't mind us taking time out of your schedule," he added politely.

Yaeko smiled. "Well, I suppose," she said uncertainly. "But I've only got a few minutes until my break is over."

"Don't worry. This shouldn't take long. Shall we have a seat?" Kyouya said, motioning over to the nearest table with a smile. Kyouya's charming side didn't come out much, but it was most certainly useful when he decided to be polite for a change.

The waitress was about to pull the chair out from the table to sit down when Tamaki glided over, pulling out the chair for her, gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly at Tamaki's gentlemanly actions.

"The pleasure's mine," Tamaki responded with a smile.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Yaeko said, turning to face Kyouya, who had by now sat himself down in the seat opposite her.

"We'd just like to know if you could tell us a bit about the people you served that night who sat at table six." Kyouya stated.

"Well, there were two of them sitting there. One of them was an okama: that much was easy to tell. The other one was probably his boss." She bit her lip. "That's the extent of what I'm allowed to tell you, so if you'd please excuse me…" The waitress stood, bowed her head, and went to turn from the table.

Rushing forward to stop her from leaving, Tamaki cupped his hand under her chin, tilting it upward slightly, making it seem as if he were about to kiss her. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

The other hosts could tell that Tamaki was turning on his Prince Charming-ness, which he had used on many girls daily as a high school student. After all, he wasn't referred to as the 'Host Club King' for nothing.

Tamaki leaned his head forward, and made as if he were about to kiss her, but instead went toward her ear and whispered gently into it, "My dear, sweet princess. Surely you can provide us with more information than that can't you? Or do something else to help us. After all, someone of your status, beauty, and talent; there must be something that you can do for us..." Tamaki let his lips linger for a moment longer, almost as if debating gently kissing her, but pulled his head back to look into her eyes. "You could always pull it off and say it was an accidental thing after all. You seem smart enough to be able to come up with something." Again, Tamaki leaned in forward, acting as if he were to place a kiss somewhere upon her face area, but pulling back at the last second, instead fixing her with an alluring look.

Yaeko absolutely melted under his gaze, and began to blush profusely. She nodded, completely tongue tied, and Tamaki let her go, flashing another smile.

"Well, I… Oh! I know! The other copy of the receipt would probably help you a bunch! I'm pretty sure it was paid for with a credit card, and if you had the other receipt, you'd be able to figure out who signed it. But other than that, I don't know…" She trailed off uncertainly, glancing at Tamaki, who gave her yet another glamorous smile.

"I knew you could help us, princess. It was truly a blessing that I was able to meet someone as knowledgeable and enchanting as you are." He took her hand and continued, "And is it possible for you to get us this receipt? With someone as pure a heart as you, I'm sure you would be able to help us find our dear friend… would you?" He tilted her head up to look into his eyes, which were filled with honesty.

She turned, and began to walk back to the counter, her pace steady and sure. Tamaki turned back to the others, his smile turning into a triumphant – if not somewhat cocky – grin.

Soon Yaeko returned with a key clasped tightly in her manicured hand. She looked unsure, but grudgingly handed the key over to Kyouya, who accepted it with a polite nod. She turned back to Tamaki expectantly, but his attention was on the small silver key. With a small frown, she turned her back on the group, and headed back towards the counter, but not before adding something over her shoulder.

"The office is in through there," Yaeko said coldly, pointing towards a door to the left of the counter. And without another glance, she walked away, annoyed.

The group paid no mind to the displeasure of the waitress; instead, they were discussing who was going where and doing what. They sat in a little huddle, their heads close, voices low and quick; as it was a very serious situation.

"Now, I think Hikaru should stay outside and make sure nobody comes in while we're in there," Kyouya was saying.

The others nodded including Hikaru, and though he wasn't really pleased with having to stand by helplessly as the others looked for the other copy of the receipt, he didn't argue. Something inside of him had realized that arguing and being stubborn would only delay his reunion with his beloved brother. Or maybe it had just been Kyouya who had told him that. Either way, it didn't really matter now. They were one step closer to finding Kaoru, and that was fine with Hikaru.

Tamaki quickly took charge of the situation. "Okay. Get in, find the copy of the receipt, and get out. And don't tear the office apart like we did to the dorm room. Any questions?"

In perfect unison, they all shook their heads. Luckily, there wasn't anything overly complicated to the plan, so everyone understood.

"Good. Host Club, scatter!" Tamaki said, perhaps a bit too loud than was necessary as a few people in the room looked at him as if he was crazy, but none seemed to care what the young adults were up to – except for one.

The Host Club members did as their 'king' directed them to, running in multiple different directions (except for Haruhi, who just sort of stood there, not about to make a complete fool of herself). Kyouya had been the only one to actually head the right way: towards the office. After a few moments of watching the others run about without any sense of direction, he cleared his throat. As expected, he gained the attention of them all. "The door is over here," he said, pointing over his shoulder at the door behind him.

"Ah yes, of course. Host Club, to the office!" Tamaki exclaimed, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya put the key in the lock. After a quick glance around the room, he opened it and stepped inside. He was followed by the others – except for Hikaru, who not-so-subtly leaned against the door, hands in his pockets, after it was firmly shut.

The Host Club instantly began their search earnestly, carefully opening drawers and searching shelves, trying not to make too much of a mess.

Mori opened a drawer of one of the filing cabinets, and found it to be filled with receipts, all carefully organized according to the date. Without a word, he began looking at the receipts dated Thursday, removing the small pile of receipts and shuffling through them. Finally, he came upon the one they were looking for. "Found it."

The two words stopped the rest of the movement in the room. "Good job, Takashi," Hunny cheered, climbing up onto Mori's shoulders.

"Yes. Good job, but –" Kyouya's sentence, however, was cut off by Tamaki's enthusiastic exclamation.

"Good job, Host Club! Mission accomplished!"

The situation was interrupted by a loud knock from Hikaru. "As I was about to say," Kyouya said with a sigh of annoyance. "I believe now would be a good time to get out of here. Especially as Hikaru has spotted someone."

Tamaki, who was closest to the door, turned the knob and threw the door open a bit more forcefully than necessary. Outside the door a loud _THUMP_ was heard, and muttered obscenities. Tamaki peered out into the hall, and realized Hikaru wasn't there. _Where'd he go…_? His attention was then directed downwards by a movement.

Tamaki grinned down at Hikaru sheepishly. He had thrown open the door, causing Hikaru to sprawl onto the carpeted floor. Luckily, he was fine, and accepted the hand Tamaki extended to him to help him up.

"Milord, you really should be more careful," Hikaru scolded, a joking scowl on his face.

Before Tamaki got the chance to defend himself though, Kyouya pointed towards the other end of the hall, a warning look on his face, and Tamaki, Hikaru, and the others exited the office area.

"So, you found it? Who signed it? Where is it?" As soon as they arrived back into the restaurant area, Hikaru began quizzing them about the other copy of the receipt.

"Obviously we've found it, otherwise we'd still be in there. We haven't had the chance to look at it yet, and Mori-senpai has it." Kyouya answered all his questions calmly, and then directed his next statement to the group. "We should discuss this in the limo. Come on." He placed the key for the office on the counter, gave the puzzled cashier a cheery smile, and exited the restaurant, the Host Club trailing after him.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter for you guys! Yay! Uhm… it actually wasn't as good as we wanted it to be, but hopefully you guys liked it. After all, it is written for you guys! Sorry for the long wait for an update, we've really been lacking motivation (coughreviewscough), but we're still going to finish the story! Err… yeah, we actually have no idea what people do with the other copies of the receipts, so we made it up. Thanks to nami ume, Princess Miyazawa and DJStarvingArtist for the reviews! We _really_ appreciate it! Erm... long authors note. Sorry. x3 


End file.
